Everyone Loves Music After All
by DemonSlayerPrincess
Summary: Kagome brings music back with her to the feudal era and now everyone can’t get enough of it, please r
1. Chapter 1

Title: Everyone Loves Music After All

Description: Kagome brings music back with her to the feudal era and now everyone can't get enough of it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and its characters

A/N: Sorry if this idea was already thought of, I just come up with it and thought it would be something funny to go with.

Chapter 1: Introduction

Kagome stretched as she made her way to the shrine that her family owned. She was very happy, so happy; she seemed to be humming to herself as she walked also. She had passed all her exams and was free for a while to hang out in the feudal era.

She was so happy, in fact, that she had brought along a whole bunch of music back with her that were from other parts of the world. Yep, she was the happiest girl in the world at that moment and she figured she would share her happiness by showing the others the music from her time.

She had grabbed random CDs, including her American oldies, American pop music and Disney music for Shippo, along with her CD player and plenty of batteries.

Since she didn't have to worry that much about school work, she had replaced her school books with the music and music player.

When she had finally arrived at the well she jumped in excitedly, she couldn't wait to get there and show off what she had brought, something everyone could enjoy because after all everyone loves music.

A/N: muah ha ha, I'm stopping right there, lol, I just wanted to see if anyone would think this would be a good idea, so if you like it so far, please review and I will have the next chapter up asap, trust me, I have some funny ideas for this one, just a preview everyone has their own choice of music including 'Let's Get It On' by Marvin Gaye:)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Discovering Something New

Kagome climbed out of the well to discover Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango (holding Kirara) and Shippo waiting for her.

After welcoming her back Inuyasha grumbled, "About time you come back," but Kagome just smiled at him, nothing could ruin her mood after all. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, not that he was complaining, but why wasn't she telling him to 'sit.'

No sooner had he said that then Kagome opened her mouth, still smiling, "Sit boy," she commanded.

As Inuyasha tumbled to the ground Sango looked wide-eyed at Kagome, "What's with you Kagome, you are in a good mood."

"Mmm hmm," Kagome nodded, "I have something for you guys too."

"Alright," Shippo cheered happily as he followed the group back to the hut in the woods they occupied.

The group watched confused as Kagome took out of her bag her CD player, CDs, a microphone and headphones.

"What the heck is all of that," Inuyasha asked folding his arms in his sleeves.

After Kagome explained what all the objects were and they still looked confused she placed a CD in the CD player and turned it on.

The group jumped backwards as they heard sound coming from the strange box. Kagome almost died laughing.

"Ho..How did it do that," Miroku asked stuttering over his words.

Kagome hit pause and they looked even more bewildered, "Well the CD player plays these round disks and music comes out of these things called the speakers, it's a way we listen to music in my time," she explained.

"Amazing," Miroku said as he examined the box, he had a reputation of being the wise one of the group.

"Yeah and I brought all these CDs so you guys can choose some music you might like and play it whenever you like," Kagome smiled as she handed out the discs.

Sango grabbed the one called Pop and looked at it strangely, "This is remarkable."

Kagome smiled at her friends, she was excited at teaching them new things, and she loved seeing their reactions.

Inuyasha snorted gruffly at the disc he held, "What kind of music are we talking about anyway?"

"Different things," Kagome replied, "I have some that come from Japan and some that come from America."

"A..mer..i..ca," Shippo repeated slowly, confused.

"Yeah, it's a country like Japan, but a long way from here, I kind of got into some of the music so I thought you guys might also," Kagome explained smiling.

That night after everyone had played around with the music and thoroughly enjoying themselves with the new discovery, they all settled down for a night's sleep and everyone fell into a deep sleep relatively soon, except Miroku.

He sat up on his bed and stared at one of the discs labeled 'American Oldies' curiously.

After popping the disc into the CD player like Kagome had showed them he hooked up the headphones and hit play.

He flipped through songs and stopped on one he particularly liked. A wide smile played on his lips, what a perfect song to play to his dear Sango.

The next morning Miroku woke up with a content smile and morning stretch, a cocky look about him.

He found that they others were starting to wake as well. He slunk over to Kagome and pulled her outside, unknowingly to the others.

"What is it Miroku," she asked, her eyebrows forwarded.

"I was wondering if you could get Inuyasha and Shippo somewhere while I talk to Sango alone," Miroku asked remaining his posture and straight face.

Kagome got the most excited look, "You want to be alone with Sango, that's so great, I knew you loved her, sure I don't mind helping out."

Kagome started to go back into the hut, but Miroku pulled her back, "But don't mention why to the others if you know what I'm saying," he told her.

Kagome wink, "Gotcha," and she hurried back into the hut.

In no time Kagome was back out of the hut pulling a confused Inuyasha behind her, but he was clueless about Miroku and Sango's relationship thus far, so why should he suspect that Miroku wanted to be alone with her.

"Hey, I can walk on my on Kagome," Inuyasha snapped jerking her arm from him.

"Are you sure, you seem to follow Kagome anywhere like a lost puppy, although sometimes Kikyo," Shippo teased following the pair.

Inuyasha balled his fist and hit him over the head with it, Shippo started to cry. Kagome started leading the group away from the hut, "Sorry Shippo, but you had that coming," she said.

Shippo sniffed as he followed Inuyasha, Kagome and Kirara.

"You guys have fun," Miroku waved then turned back to the hut.

He put on his sexy look and headed in finding Sango all alone. Sango looked up, "Where did everyone else go," she asked.

"They went out, it's just you and me," he said sexily.

Sango frowned, "Miroku," she said uneasy.

Miroku went over to the CD player and turned it onto the song he had chose to woe her with, they were all alone now.

The music started to play, it was 'Let's Get it on' by Marvin Gaye.

Sango's mouth dropped as the words came to life…

'I've been really trying baby…'

as the words filled the room, Miroku came towards her, lip syncing the words he had learn the night before, freaking Sango out even more, what had gotten into him?

"Trying to hold back the feelings for so long…"

Miroku was almost to her, Sango gulped her eyes wide, "M..Miroku," she stuttered her face dark pink.

"And if you feel, like I feel baby, then come on,"

By this time Miroku was only a foot from her, trying to act even sexier, moving his lips to the music.

This was strange, even for Miroku, Sango was beginning to sweat with nervousness, her eyes as big as they could get, 'is he going to try and kiss me?'

Sango tried to move backwards, but it was no use, she was standing right up against the hut wall, finally…

"Let's get it on," the music sounded.

Miroku was right at her, her head lowered a bit, bashfully, keeping her wide eyes on him, blinking and mouth still gaped.

The music played 'let's get it on' again and again as he came closer to her lips.

Sango gulped again, she couldn't kiss him, and she panicked, slapping him square on the jaw.

She turned her panic back into a frown and stomped off passed him muttering, "Pervert," as she left the hut.

Miroku stood there rubbing his jaw before going over with a sigh and stopping the music, what would it take to make her kiss him?

Instead of wooing her, it seemed to only make Sango angrier with him, why couldn't have put on music more slow and romantic instead of something straight forward?

A/N: I know it's been a while since I updated this story, and to tell you the truth I get the feeling no one likes this story, although I know I didn't have much on it the first chapter, anyway, hope it was ok, spur of the moment kind of thing, I just wanted this chapter to be silly and funny, please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sango quickly walked out of the hut just as the others were coming back. In her angry and embarrassed rage she went right through Inuyasha and Kagome without stopping and nearly stepped on Shippo and Kirara who had to quickly scramble out of the way.

Inuyasha frowned as he watched her go, "What's her problem?" he asked confused.

Kagome looked at the hut annoyed, she wasn't so dense and with her suspicions she balled her fists and marched into the hut. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at Kagome, now what's her problem? Inuyasha, Shippo and Kirara followed Kagome into the hut to find out something.

There they found Kagome standing threatening in front of Miroku, who stood confused in front of her.

"What is it Kagome," Miroku asked innocently.

"What did you do to Sango," Kagome asked glaring at him. "Oh, that," he said rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Inuyasha finally caught on as he put his arms together through his sleeves, "So you did something lecherous again, right?"

Miroku looked down at Shippo and grabbed him between his hands which held his ears tightly shut. Shippo struggled as best he could to free himself as he hollered out, "Let me go, I want to know," but it was no use.

Miroku explained to Kagome how he was trying to "woe" Sango, but all it came off to Kagome was lechery behavior, "Miroku, that's not how you woe Sango," Kagome practically yelled, "jeez, you're such a pervert, no wonder she left in a hurry," she let out a frustrated loud sigh, she was obviously going to have to get the two together herself.

"Look, I'll go talk to Sango because I don't think she wants to see you at all right now and I'll help you later," Kagome promised receiving a thank you smile from Miroku.

Kagome left the hut and Miroku dropped Shippo from his grasp, "Ow," he complained, but then got back up and looked up at Miroku, "Hey I want to know what happened, come on," he whined.

Miroku shook his head, "You will understand when you're older Shippo."

Shippo muttered in disappointed as he crossed his arms in defeat, he wished they would quit saying that to him.

Sango sat by herself by the stream with her knees bent up to her chest watching as the fish swam by her and tossing pebbles in it absentmindedly. She heard someone walk up behind her and she let out a deep breath, hoping it wasn't who she thought it was, "Go away monk," she said bitterly.

Kagome chuckled nervously, this may be harder than she thought, but she sat down beside her friend anyway. Sango looked over at her, "Oh, hey Kagome," she said a little surprised.

"Hey, Sango, do you like Miroku," Kagome said diving right in with her mission. Sango blushed and looked over at her shocked, "uh, why do you say that?"

Kagome smiled as she too watched the fish, "Miroku told me what happened," but as soon as she said that Sango buried her face in her arms and whimpered, very embarrassed.

Kagome looked at her sympathetically, she would have been embarrassed too if Inuyasha had pulled that on her, "Sango he was just trying to…"

"He was trying to…" but the Sango stopped with another whimper, did he really intend on what she thought he had been trying? Kagome understood better now, "Oh, no Sango, he wasn't trying to have his way with you, he was trying to be romantic."

Sango lifted her head slowly and looked at Kagome, "What? Really?"

Kagome nodded with a smile, "Yeah, he's just bad at it, because I'm guessing he hasn't had much practice in being the real romantic like us girls like."

Sango was confused, did he really like her if he went through all of that for her? She then frowned, didn't matter, he clearly didn't know how to be a gentleman. She rested her head back on her knees as she frowned.

Kagome sighed, "Well I think I will go start supper, you coming?" she asked as she stood.

Sango's frowned disappeared and she nodded still thinking about her situation. So the two headed back to the hut to find the guys listening to Kagome's CD player.

After Kagome had fixed them a delicious meal and it had been eaten rather quickly, since no one seemed in the mood to talk, they all got onto their sleeping spots for the night. Kagome lay awake thinking of how she could help Miroku, it was obviously important for him to earn Sango's trust again and woe her so she wanted to help him, but what could she possible do?

It was going to be a long night.

A/N: I know it's been a long time since I updated, sorry, but good news is I'm updating several of my stories all at once :) so please review, thanks;)


End file.
